bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tier Harribel
Eyelashes This is pretty minor, but it still bugs me... The shapes around her eyes aren't mask fragments, but rather eyelashes. You can tell by their shape and color. They're yellow, like her hair, but if they were mask fragments they'd most likely be white. From certain profile views, it's easier to tell what they are because of the way they stick out. If nobody objects, I'll change this information in the article. Greybob 21:11, 24 April 2009 :Hmm, I didn't hear nor read anything about people assuming her eyelashes were part of her Hollow Mask. They are eyelashes, because they are blonde. Her Mask extends from her jaw to her breasts only, nothing more. By all means, change this. - HuecoMuffin 22:08, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Last name I've been wodering. What is her last name? Anyone know? Mhsk 06:18, 8 January 2009 (UTC) i really dont know either i also want to know though.... :Her last name has yet to be revealed she may not even have one for all we know. WhiteStrike 02:50, 9 January 2009 (UTC) yeah..who knows... I thought I heard someone say her last name was "Valera"...but that's probably just a rumour. ~BlarXCirucci :A rumour indeed. But I have a feeling we should hear it soon. Arrancar have a habit of revealing their last names upon doing their Resurreccion - for example Yylfordt Granz and Yammy Rialgo. So she might possibly do it after preforming hers, although she doesn't seem to talk as much as those other two... I guess we'll just have to wait and find out. ^.^ - HuecoMuffin 17:58, 20 April 2009 Hey... It hasn't been revealed yet. GohanRULEZ 07:02, 11 January 2009 (UTC) ? Her resurreccion may be a shark since her hollow mask resembles somewhat of a predator and according to the latest chapter released, she appears to have a control over water. So predator + water = shark. Just wondering.--Agate genbu 06:20, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Could be. who knows? Let's not put anything until it is confirmed though. Same goes for the water thing. Let's wait until we see the true power of her released state before putting anything (including the notes about water; though, put the water thing in the Trivia section, if anywhere). Arrancar109 06:22, 17 April 2009 (UTC) i think it's gonna be called Tiburón--Kisukeiscool100396 06:24, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Same here. TomServo101 22:27, 22 April 2009 (UTC) The water thing is probably Ukitake bailing Toshiro out, since recall his zanpakuto's release command "waves become my shield, thunder become my blade". So hold off of adding water being part of her release, because most likely it isn't. The End 01:23, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Ukitake wasnt involved in the fight, but if she does have some control over water which is likely considering she kinda seems shark like, it wouldnt be good for someone who is facing an opponent that makes ice. TeamBleach2 12:44, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Kisuke was right. It is Tiburon. D: I'm also not gonna be able to sleep tonight after what just happened and what will happen soon. Kaihedgie 06:54, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, it wasn't very hard to see coming, to be honest, given the last page of chapter 354 and the shape of Halibel's mask fragments. Makes perfect sense. Arrancar109 06:56, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :is it just me or did she seem to overpower him way to quickly, in a single attack cutting off his right arm and winning. http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/355/18/ and http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/355/19/ Fawcettp 07:16, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Does anyone else think it's odd that i was right? It is called Tiburón--Kisukeiscool100396 12:56, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Well, I am so happy to say that it is indeed sharky Tiburón. I made that prediction about a week ago and confirmed Tiburón when I got some aid from online research into the matter, considering I am not fluent in Spanish unfoprtunately. So, I don't find it odd that you were correct. The water, her Hollow Mask. It made sense to me. - HuecoMuffin 10:10, 24 April 2009 Projectile Azule? I haven't seen the raws, but it'd make much more sense to me that this new technique's name were "Proyectil Azul" (spanish for "blue projectile") Could someone check the raws to see if that's what Kubo decided to call it, or just another translators' mistake? (like Ulquiorra's Murcielago was first translated as "Murushierago") Lia Schiffer 07:19, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Very likely, another translator's mistake. I only put down "Projectile Azule" because I can only access the manga but not Spanish translators (for the moment). Like "Chimera Parca" turning into "Quimera Parca", I think it's safe to say that "Projectile Azule" will turn into its pure Spanish equivalent. Arrancar109 07:28, 24 April 2009 (UTC) OK, I just wanted to make sure. As a native Spanish speaker, it's easy to notice those kind of mistakes (or, like in the case of Cero Oscuras, odd decisions by the author), but those who don't know the language could be easily confused (I remember the Murcielago/Murushierago confusion. It was funny to read)Lia Schiffer 07:34, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Well, the latest subbed manga wrote as "Projectile Azule". --Kroduz 16:10, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Yes however Proyectil Azul is the correct translation here is the japanese writing for it プロジェクティル・アズール (purojiekuteiru azūru). WhiteStrike 16:17, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Temporary Protection This page has been protected with the expirig time of 1 day. This has been done to proctect the structure of the article. WhiteStrike 10:31, 24 April 2009 (UTC) oh man i was waiting for someone to add the japanese translation for proyectil azul and tiburon--Kisukeiscool100396 13:01, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Shark? Well, after the first blow towards Hitsugaya, she said:" One blow from the shark and the ice dragon sinks into the sea." Does that mean she is a shark-like hollow (Vasto Lorde perhaps)before becoming an Arrancar to an Espada? And some websites wrote that Tiburon stands for "empress shark". *Tiburón= liiteral spanish name meaning shark, the name of her release supported by the katakana next to the kanji. Empress Shark= probably the literal translation of the kanji (haven't seen this weeks Japanese version yet so can't say for certain). Though I'm not positive I'm pretty sure that Kubo includes a kanji release name to make it more accessible to those who only speak Japanese as katakana is primarily used to translate something from outside of Japan. Hope that helps- Eternal Breath Tiburon "Rapier" Minor but sort of noticeable...Halibel's sword in Tiburon form isn't really in the shape of a shark's body. It's in the shape of a shark tooth, with shark's gill marks near the tip.--Faceplant 03:10, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah, as well as her mask. It resembles a sharks very closely. --Espada Speed 15:40, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Cue death/hatefics? I know this kinda seems irrevelant, but after what she did to Toshiro, his fangirls are probably in a blind rage or whatnot D: Kaihedgie 04:18, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Agreed, But i very much doubt Toshiro will die. If he does i by myself will be very shocked. I mean i think every person from the Gotei are going to get beat up pretty bad. I mean look at Momo Hinamori, and Rangiku Matsumoto. As well as Ikkaku Madarame. So it's all up in the air. I guess we'll just have to wait and see :)--Espada Speed 15:38, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Well, as I said in Toshiro's talk page, Hitsugaya's status is "heavily wounded"/"seriously wounded" until you can provide concrete evidence that says he's dead. Having most of his upper right-torso sliced off isn't strong evidence. Arrancar109 15:43, 25 April 2009 (UTC) U know anywhere else that wud hav sounded extremly stupid...but its bleach we're takin about, they seem reluctant to kill of any "good guys".. AlienGamer Talk Stop, OKay so a lot of people are saying that they're going to move Halibel's tattoo because it's too "suggestive". They won't. The Anime is rated 14+ anyways....Plus it comes on later at night. Plus that'd be too big of a change.